


Old wounds

by fake_royalty69



Series: Younger brother [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But he's not so good guy, Everybody loves Alexander Hamilton, Foster Care AU, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Gilbert, M/M, Mentioned lams - Freeform, Panic Attack, Past Abused, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake_royalty69/pseuds/fake_royalty69
Summary: ”Did you do something?”, asked Washington sounding gentle, but Lafayette knew him too well to didn't notice slight anger. ”Gil...””I didn't!”, answered Lafayette already with tears in his eyes. ”I swear I didn't! What do you think, I've done!?””Calm down”, demanded Washington collectedly and firmly. ”Leave, Gil, you're making him nervous.””I didn't do anything!” repeated Lafayette, now also trembling. ”I didn't even touch him!””I believe you”, said Washington. ”But leave”.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Mortier Marquise de Lafayette & Martha Washington
Series: Younger brother [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716328
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	1. Thoughtless

”Moooom!” yelled Lafayette, standing at the top of the stairs. ”Alexander’s occupating bathroom for half an hour. I have a date in twenty minutes!” 

”Sorry, dear...” he heard in response. ”But he got there first. Just wait a little longer, all right?”

”Yeah...” murmured Laf, and faced the bathroom door again. ”Alex! Let me in! I just need to brush my teeth!” 

”Piss off!” answered Hamilton, and Lafayette groaned annoyed. 

”Come on!” he tried once again but this time there was no response. ”Oh, for a God's sake...”, he grumbled to himself and thoughtlessly opened a door. 

Alexander looked at him over his shoulder and immediately paled. He was standing in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around the waist. Lafayette moved in his direction, but he froze as Hamilton jumped away from him and pressed his back to the wall. 

”Get out!” he managed a slightly shaky voice that made Lafayette hesitated.

”I just need to...” 

”Leave!” repeated Hamilton.

There was something different in him, and Lafayette wasn't sure what to think about that. Slighter than he seemed with clothes on, still wet with strokes of hair falling down his face. Lafayette, jeeringly, thought that Laurens — who was unofficially dating with Alexander for a month now and didn't bother to hide his great interest in the delicate skin of Alexander’s that was hidden under the expensive fabric of Hamilton’s clothes — would kill for a photo of his dear Alexander in such a slinky state. 

”Sending nudes, jerking off?”, he laughed, but Alexander didn't answer. He was standing right by the wall so pale that his skin almost blended in white tiles. ”Relax, I just want to brush my teeth”, he declared, moved forward younger boy, and immediately stopped again as Alexander fell with a loud whine and curled against the wall. ”Hey... you... you all right?” he asked a little pidgin English. 

”Leave”, reaped Alexander softer and quieter, but with larger than before panic in his voice. ”Fuck, get out of here!” 

”Jeez, what's wrong with you!?” screamed Laf, standing right in front of Hamilton. ”God, why are you always so problematic? I just have to brush my teeth, you fucking idiot.”

When he looked down at Alexander, there were tears on the boy’s already flushed face. He froze. There was nothing but enormous panic in Alex’s eyes and the boy was trembling so hard now Lafayette thought he could hear his teeth chattering. 

”Boys, everything all right?” he heard a voice and turned on his heels to face his dad, who has just entered through opened bathroom doors. Lafayette blinked a few times with growing alarm analyzing the situation just as his dad must see it. Alexander trembling and curled on the floor, naked, barely covered by a towel not wrapped around but only lying on the boy’s body after he had fallen. ”What happened?”, asked George, walking toward Alexnder before Lafayette managed to stop him. The boy had gone from trembling to full-blown shaking now and in the air, there was the explicit smell of fear wafting off of him as he flinched away from George’s bulk. ”Hey, there, kiddo. You're hurt?”, he asked. Alexander didn't even look at him. ”Gil, what happened?” 

”I don't know!” yelled Gilbert in defense. ”I-I’ve just walked in and he panicked!”

”Did you do something?”, asked Washington sounding gentle, but Lafayette knew him too well to didn't notice slight anger. ”Gil...”

”I didn't!”, answered Lafayette already with tears in his eyes. ”I swear I didn't! What do you think, I've done!?”

”Calm down”, demanded Washington collectedly and firmly. ”Leave, Gil, you're making him nervous.”

”I didn't do anything!” repeated Lafayette, now also trembling. ”I didn't even touch him!”

”I believe you”, said Washington. ”But leave”. 

Pursing lips, Lafayette walked out of the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder once more time to see, his father kneeling next to Hamilton and tucking a bigger towel around the slender body. 

”Gill?”, his mom’s hand landed gently on the boy’s arm when he left the bathroom. ”Everything’s all right, dear?”

”I didn't do anything”, he said immediately automatically going into the defensive. ”I didn't hurt him, I don't why he acts like that!”

”Easy”, answered Martha, calmly. ”I would never think you intended to hurt anyone, baby. Come on downstairs, let your dad calm Alexander down”, she proposed and Gilbert just nodded his head. They sat down in the kitchen. ”I’ll make you tea. Or do you prefer me to take you on this date of yours?”

”Tea’s okay”, answered Laf. ”I’ll cancel this”. 

”As you wish”. Martha smiled and began making tea. ”So what happened there?”

”Nothing, mom, I swear”, said Gilbert. ”I just walk in and the panicked. I didn't touch him.”

”Well, you did violate his privacy.” Lafayette opened hid mouth to argue. ”I know you had nothing wrong on your mind, but just think, how would you feel, if your dad or I’ve done something like this when you were here in your first six months. He probably doesn't feel safe yet. It's not your fault, dear, but you should be more... indulgent”. 

Gilbert clenched his fists. 

”More indulgent”, he imitated. ”More indulgent? I was indulgent as hell, mom! He's the one that treated everything and everyone like shit and even tho, everyone loves him! He was terrible for you and dad, for you he still is! Dad adores him! And all my friends either, even though he was mean for them for so long. And John is absolutely crazy about him, we can't even talks anymore without him jabbing about Alexander. And I don't see it! He's so toxic, how can you ignore that!?”, he yelled, getting up suddenly with his arms trembling from submerged for so long anger. 

”I had no idea, you felt that way”, said Martha quietly. ”And I understand. Is there something else? Something happened between you two, that your dad and I don't know about?” 

Laf hesitated. 

”I... Something is happening all the time”, he said. ”He’s... Manipulative. I feel like he's still testing us”.

”Waiting to get hurt?” Martha nod her head. ”I know. I think he knows dad won't damage him, but only him”. 

”He feels protected and at risk at once”, guessed Laf and — God — even now everything was about Alexander. 

”I think he's very scared and even more lost”, said Martha. ”He loves George, he trusts him, but he also sees him as a shield. He may be manipulating, but it's the only thing he knows can let him survive”. 

”He blackmails me all the time”, admitted Laf. ”Whenever I get mad... He's testing my limit, right? He wants to see, how much will it takes for me to hurt him despite dad.” 

”I think that is possible”, answered Martha. 

Lafayette stayed quiet for some time. 

”I think he thought I was going to rape him, mom”, he said, looking down with guilt. ”He was standing there naked and I’ve just... walked in and... told stupid comment... You know. ”Martha nodded her head with a sad understanding. ”And as I moved forward... He was so scared, maman. Really scared.”

”It is not your fault, dear”, said Martha. “I think he could’ve been hurt before. I know you didn’t mean to anything bad. You’re very understanding and I’m really glad, I have a son like you.”

Drinking tea, and thinking about pain in his chest, Lafayette realized that it was not because Alexander thought that Gilbert could’ve or wanted to hurt him in such a hideous way. 

The painful part was, that for a very short moment, his dad believe, he could


	2. Defenseless

Alexander’s red hair was almost touching the ground as Washington crouched down, taking his son to the tight grab. The boy immediately nestled up to him and wept. George first placed him in his arms comfortably and next grabbed another towel to put it around the naked body, so his boy could feel not only warm but bigger comfort as well. 

”Can you get up?”, Washington asked gently, but Alexander only curled closer to him with a silent snob. ”Come one, dear, you're gonna be more comfortable in your room”, he tried again and finally Alexnder agreed. 

George helped him to get up and held both towels, so the boy would stay cover by them. Alexander didn't let gob of George’s arm even for a second, as if he was scared of falling while walking on his own. 

In moments like that, Alexander barely reminded his usual self and George — selfishly — enjoyed that, he was taking advantage of his son’s emotional instability. He’s never had a biological child. He and Martha first took Gilbert when he was 12, so younger than Alexander, but still self-reliant and independent. So was Alexander at the beginning. Mature, alienated, cold. But in moments like that? He could be as well a baby, a few years old that needed constant care and attention. He could barely walk straight. George had to be there so he won't fall, he was needed much more than he's ever been with Gilbert. He loved him and Alexander equally, of course, he did. But, God damn him if he's never desired that kind of bond. 

Alexander was holding on to him even after George settled him down on the boy’s bed. He tried to gently remove his arm from Alexander's grasp. 

”Don't go, please, don't go”, he cried out, stopping George immediately. ”Please, don't go”.

”I’m not”, he promised. ”I’ll just get you some clothes, all right? You'll be more comfortable”. 

Unwillingly Alexander let him go, so George could walk towards his son’s wardrobe. He took loose pants and a t-shirt. Next, he helped Alexander with putting the clothes on and then finally he laid down on Alex’s bed with the boy's head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped tight around him. 

”You better now?”, asked George, putting wet towels down on the floor, so he could cover Alex with a fluffy, red blanket from his bed. ”Will you tell me what happened?”

”Nothing”, said Alexander quiet and softly. ”I’ve just panicked”. 

”But why? Was it Gilbert?”. Alexander didn't answer. ”I’ll ask him anyway, but you can tell me, whatever happened”. 

”I asked him to leave”, whispered Alex with his face buried in Washington’s shirt. ”I’ve asked him to leave and he didn't... I-I was scared, I thought... I don't know, I’ve just wanted him to leave.”

”I see”, answered Washington. ”I can swear to you, that Gilbert would never abuse you in any way possible, he just made a mistake. You have nothing to fear. Nobody will hurt you here.”

”He hates me”, claimed Alexander, raising his head to look at George with his bright, full of tears eyes. ”He does. He really does”. 

”He does not. And even if it looks like this, he would never hurt you. No one will, I won't let that happen, all right?” 

Slowly, Alexander nodded. 

”Thanks”, he said quietly. George smiled and kissed his son temple. 

”Just rest, now, okay? I'll stay with you as long as you need.”


End file.
